Ni media palabra
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Una mano que se cierra sin snitch es equivalente a una copa perdida. Es un hecho con muchas, muchísimas consecuencias negativas. Porque, por ejemplo, ahora no podrá lucirse frente a Lily. Viñeta. James/Lily.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Para Meg. Que es el sol y que me va a explicar Turn of the screw ;)

**Ni media palabra.**

La sensación de cerrar las manos vacías es horrenda. Es como la palabra melancolía o como la lluvia en medio del picnic.  
Una mano que se cierra sin snitch es equivalente a una copa perdida. Es un hecho con muchas, muchísimas consecuencias negativas.  
Porque, por ejemplo, ahora no podrá lucirse frente a Lily, sino, que será un fracasado frente a toda la escuela; y Lily –como si fuera poco– estará feliz por Snivellus, cuya casa obtendrá la tan ansiada copa y muchos puntos que Gryffindor acaba de perder.

Lo demás es historia, son detalles, y en detalles se pierde el mundo.  
Porque a nadie le importa mucho que esté lloviendo, que la ropa le pese más con el agua, que su escoba le resulte estrecha, que el pasto resulte interesante.

La multitud verde y plateado se abalanza, ovaciona, grita y se burla. Y él como buen gil se aguanta la decepción y la furia que le recorre la sangre hasta la punta de los dedos, que están mojados, y fríos.  
Baja la cabeza, y, ya que está, de la escoba también, porque no le vale de mucho estarse flotando a pocos metros del suelo, con las piernas a los lados y las manos extendidas.  
También desciende el resto del equipo, la risa de Sirius no resuena y el ron que había sido encargado especialmente para la ocasión promete añejarse exiliado, o terminar en una contundente borrachera y una arrasadora resaca del quinto infierno y de los mil demonios.

La tribuna de Slytherin celebra con canciones de rima y coros desafinados; vuelan las banderas, resuenan las burlas, saltan los fanáticos, aplauden los más niños, y el buscador que va de acá para allá suspendido en los hombros de sus compañeros de casa, que no han podido tener un mejor-último-partido y se lo pasan de mano en mano como quien sostiene un sándwich.

Sigue lloviendo, los leones se van con el rabo entre las piernas, las orejas gachas, las melenas empapadas y sin ansias de vodka, de desenfreno, de fiesta hasta que McGongall no pueda hacer la vista gorda; los dedos helados y los susurros a media voz.  
A James jamás le ha pesado tanto la escoba, que es como el hijo que tiene con Lily, un hijo que ella desprecia, un hijo que arrastra barriendo el pasto salpicado de lluvia y barro.

Las plateas están casi vacías y Sirius desaparece tras bastidores, dejando desamparado al actor principal rodeado de antagónicos.  
Se encamina hacia los vestuarios sin mirar a los célebres del equipo contrario; y se apresura para evitarse la humillación, porque se siente fatal y eso; porque vamos: son Slytherins.  
Piensa en ello mientras se libera de las frustraciones, el frío, la ropa mojada y el barro debajo de un grifo con agua caliente.

–Hey, Cornamenta, nos vemos en la torre. –grita Sirius; James cierra los ojos, sin prestarle atención; Sirius iba de salida y por más que le gritase que estaba muriendo, no regresaría.  
No importa. Porque no se está muriendo y no le importa que Sirius se regrese a la Torre Gryffindor, al fin del mundo, a Indochina o a Grinmauld Place Número 12. Le vale jodidamente lo mismo.

Se siente ligeramente más calmado cuando cierra el agua y el cabello le chorrea gotas grandes que caen por sus hombros y le provocan escalofríos.  
Se peina el cabello con las manos y va recopilando su ropa –que huele a día de lluvia y a partido perdido– de sitios recónditos y poco higiénicos.

Llueve igual a cuando se refugió en los vestuarios, pero ahora parece hacer más frío, o bien puede atribuirle eso a la ducha caliente.

– ¡Potter!

Se voltea por inercia, más que otra cosa, y casi cae sentado de culo sobre el barro al ver a Lily Evans –sí, es Lily– sentada en la tribuna, con su falda y su camisa pegadas al cuerpo, el cabello escurriendo y completamente liso, pegado a su rostro pálido de mejillas coloradas y labios morados a causa del frío. Sus ojos verdes parecen más grandes, incluso.

– ¿Qué haces…Evans?, vas a pescar una pulmonía.

–Ya me voy. –sonrió. –Quería…bueno, me preguntaba… ¿Estas bien?

– ¿Yo? Eh, sí, claro.

La muchacha asintió.

James se revolvió el cabello, estupefacto. Cada vez que creía saber qué esperar de Lily, ella reaccionaba de forma totalmente contraria a los planes y lo dejaba allí, perplejo y en pleno proceso de asimilación.  
Cuando quitó la mano de la maraña de cabello azabache, la descubrió empapada.

Caminó vacilante hacia las gradas y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja.

–Cuando terminó el partido te quedaste allí. Sin moverte, sin hablar. Simplemente suspendido y yo creí que…bueno, supongo que si Black no dijo nada...está bien.

–No, de hecho…Bueno. Sí. Es una mierda. Todo esto es una gran mierda, la copa estaba allí. La Snitch, la Snitch estaba allí, un segundo antes y hubiera sido mía.

–Habrá otros partidos, y otras copas.

–Pero fue contra Slytherin. Y perdimos. –apuntó.

–Sí, una lástima.

– ¿Ya no te alegras por tu amigo Sni…Snape?

La mirada de la pelirroja se ensombreció ligeramente. _Bien hecho, Cornamenta._

–Supongo que ya no somos amigos… -comentó. –Pero no te atrevas a añadir ni media palabra, Potter.

–Ni media, Lily, lo juro.

Ella le sonrió.

–Mejor así.

Él asintió.

–Lily, en serio, te vas a enfermar. Regresemos.

Su risa cantarina le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, con la boca y con los ojos. E incluso consiguió calentarle la punta de los dedos.

–Bien. Regresemos.

–Y Lily…

– ¿Si?

–Gracias.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Está bien. James.

Sí, todo está bien.

…

A James le encantan las chicas que dejan review.


End file.
